Mr. Lang
Mr. Lang is the late father of Dan and Doris Lang, whose first name is never given. Biography Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D Vol. 1 Mr. Lang has been a student of Dr. Ferringo at the education center. He was taught the ways of the Werewolf hunting trade by him. Before the birth of his children, when he was out on the road honing his fighting skills, he used to send a letter to Dr. Ferringo. On one of his trips, when he was in his lodgings, he was attacked by a vampire. He managed to fend it off, somehow he discovered some of their weaknesses. When he tried to write his discovery in a letter, his memory of that discovery is completely gone. He tried to remember, but unsuccessfully, all that was left was a little "t" in the latter as a hint. He also sent a second letter in the hope that the fringe will be able to find something more about it. Also, it was on the last letter. According to Ferringo, he heard many stories of people who have the same experience as her father. He also stated that Doris's father was a man who never lied to save his own life. He owns and probably original purchase the land in Ransylva, making it the farm it is today. During his life he was able to technically ensure the farm, with a lot of money he had summoned a craftsman all the way from the Capital to install it. As a hunter, he passed his knowledge skills on both of his children, especially on Doris. According to some of Doris's childhood memories, her father and his other Hunter friends gathered around the hearth, sharing stories about the distant past, before the nuclear disaster. It also mentions that once when she was younger, she together with her father, from a distance they passed beside the place that the villagers called The Devil's Quarry. He, along with his children went into the woods, where Dan even gets to play himself. In addition, Dan knew every path in the woods. He died three years earlier, before D's arrival Vampire Hunter D 1985 OVA Mr. Lang was a Werewolf Hunter, one of the best. He didn't know anything about Nobility, but he thinks that if someone want to know something about them, they need to ask a hunter who hunts them. Equipment Lang's sword (OVA)-is long sword hanging on the wall in Lang's house,below the pictures of Doris and Dan's parents.He was examined by D, but later returned. Lang's gun (OVA)- the blue gun hanging on the wall, below the sword. Trivia *The little t thing referred to in the letter from Doris's father is actually the Sign of the Cross. *Mr. Lang is not mentioned in the manga, like it was in novel and OVA. *Probably he is shown with his wife on two pictures on the wall in the living room, underneath which is its weapon See also *Lang Farm *Werewolf Hunter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Werewolf Hunter Category:Farmer